


cobertas e regras

by brmorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Algumas regras são acertadas entre as cobertas.





	cobertas e regras

Dor nos músculos, nas pernas, boca seca. Abriu os olhos e encontrou um relógio de pulso marcando uma hora tardia, deveria ter acordado cerca de 45 minutos atrás para buscar o jantar. O restaurante já estava fechado e definitivamente apelar para um lanchinho de noite não era uma opção. Sentiu o estômago doer, fortemente, bem ali uma pontada no lado esquerdo, perto do rim, seu corpo pesava como chumbo, sua cabeça pendia como uma fruta estragada no galho, estava tão estafada que havia esquecido o que havia acontecido.

O vulto de alguém chamou atenção de sua sonolência ferrenha, passou pela cama, deu a volta e se enfiou dentro das cobertas com ela. Mãos geladas que subiram em seus braços, pescoço e testa. Pernas bem conhecidas perto de seu toque, joelhos dobrados e um leve roçar de encontro com sua pélvis. Se ela estava tentando fazer ela acordar, agora estava mais que desperta.

\- Tá tudo bem? - perguntou a voz que era familiar, tudo era uma confusão só quando acordava daquele jeito. - Tá me ouvindo? - piscou duas vezes, era como dava para se comunicar. A companhia entendia, focalizou um sorriso terno e sonolento. - Exageramos um pouco, não é? - a resposta demorou a sair devido o probleminha.

\- T-talvez... - sua voz parecia ter saído de um túmulo de tão horrível que estava. As pernas que roçavam nas suas prenderam mais seu corpo no colchão. Estava virando rotina o "fazer amor"lento, sem pressa, sem movimentos certos, totalmente largado ao invés do sexo mais agitado com amarras, acessórios e muitas ordens.

\- Você deveria largar o turno da noite. Está acabando com você...

\- Não posso...

\- Ou não vai? É bem diferente. - o mordiscar no lábio inferior da companheira sinalizou que a brincadeira havia começado, não tinha como escapar dizendo que precisava voltar a estudar as radiografias. Passou as mãos com delicadeza pelas pernas dela, subiu pelos quadris e ali ficou, observando-a se esfregar lentamente em seu corpo em um ritmo já conhecido de tantas noites naquela cama. - Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou num sussurro aumentando a pressão e fazendo sentir o quão excitada estava.

\- Arrãm... - as mãos nos quadris encontraram as outras mãos, dedos entrelaçados no primeiro toque, para então a que estava em cima, colocar seus braços acima de sua cabeça, atrás do travesseiro, em uma ordem silenciosa. O ritmo nos quadris continuava, as respirações entrecortadas, os primeiros gemidos incontidos.

\- Eu preciso que você fique quietinha dessa vez... - pediu a mais nova, se inclinando em seu corpo e tocando seus lábios com os dela. as pernas da mais velha deitada entre as pernas da outra, a fazendo levantar subitamente com a fricção mais ousada.

\- Vai ser impossível, você sabe disso.

\- É só você ficar calada.

\- Porque isso funcionou muito bem nos últimos dias...

\- Por isso tem que aprender a fazer isso...

\- Você pode me amordaçar quando quiser...

\- Oh não me dê ideias logo de manhã... - a mais nova retirou a regata que usava enquanto se equilibrava no vai-e-vem iniciado pela perna da mais velha. Um resmungo veio dela acompanhado de um movimento mais lento. - Oh droga...

\- O que foi?

\- Prometi a Madame que chegaria mais cedo para organizar as coisas.

\- Acho que ela entende caso você se atrasar um pouquinho... - o ritmo foi acelerando com uma guinada brusca da mais velha ao se sentar na cama e tomar os lábios da outra sem receio algum. As mãos continuavam atrás de suas costas, segurando firme os lençois.

\- Ela me mataria se soubesse o porque do meu atraso... - a mais nova soltou um gemido de apreciação ao sentir os beijos molhados em seu pescoço. - Se você me marcar de novo dessa vez, vamos ter uma bela conversinha depois...

\- Isso é uma promessa ou uma ameaça?

\- Sou boa com as duas. E hey! Eu não te ameaço, eu faço! - o protesto foi recebido com um risinho já conhecido de descrença, os beijos encontraram seus lábios e os gemidos de ambas foram abafados. as mãos que estavam tão presas nos lençois ameaçaram tocar os quadris da mais nova finalmente, ela percebeu nesse deslize, saindo do beijo e verificando até onde as mãos haviam ido (paradas ainda no ar, a meio caminho de agarrá-la), com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas ela virou o olhar para a mais velha. - Deixe-me refrescar a sua memória...? - se afastando aos poucos do corpo quente colado ao seu. - Enquanto estou aqui nessa cama você é...?

\- Sua submissa... - a voz da mais velha afinou um pouco pela quebra do clima. Um empurrão de leve com uma das mãos da mais nova a fez cair no colchão novamente, mente fervendo, os ouvidos zunindo com as batidas de seu coração na garganta.

\- E isso quer dizer o quê exatamente?

\- Que devo te obedecer...

\- Só isso? Não está faltando nada não? - a mais nova repetiu o movimento de levar os braços da mais velha para atrás do travesseiro, mas deste vez manteve seus dedos entrelaçados nos dela, narizes roçando um no outro, um olhar diferente de cada uma.

\- Eu devo obedecer o que você manda, minha Senhora.

\- Bem melhor... Você está começando a pegar o jeito, gosto disso... - e vendo que a mais velha fechou os olhos várias vezes, deu um puxão de leve nos dedos da mão esquerda para ela prestar atenção. - Tá tudo certo?

\- S-sim, sim... Só meio que saí do ar...

\- Você tem que me falar quando estiver assim, já conversamos sobre isso...

\- Sim, eu sei... Senhora... - a última palavra dita com um sorrisinho desafiador. As duas respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo, relaxaram uma na outra, cessando qualquer atividade sexual que combinaram implicitamente. A mais nova se aconchegou em cima da mais velha, encaixando seu corpo nela, rostos colados e logo voltando a respirar normalmente. - Vou te meter em encrenca, não é?

\- Já estou encrencada. - disse a mais nova fechando os olhos em uma careta.

\- Sou uma boa estudante, aprendo rápido... - o abraço dado foi seguido por cócegas nas costas da mais nova. Ela se desvencilhou e soltou uma gargalhada que a fez colocar as mãos na boca para se calar. A mais velha beijou os dedos dela para que tirasse as mãos.

\- Não é isso... Você sabe como são as regras dela. Nem deveria estar aqui contigo... - e voltando a se confortar em cima da outra, puxou as cobertas para cima e fechou os olhos. - Não faça mais cócegas, isso é uma ordem.

\- Por que você não gosta ou por que não posso?

\- Acho que tenho que te dar uma lição quando sairmos daqui, porque já expliquei milhares de vezes que não gosto de ser desafiada com suas perguntas idiotas...

\- Se era pra me magoar, não vai conseguir tão cedo, menina cóceguinha... Au! - um beliscão foi dado nas costelas da mais velha e ela se encolheu de dor.

\- D-descul-pa!! Machucou?! Onde? - a mais nova tirou as cobertas e verificou bem o corpo da mais velha a procura de algo.

\- Só me fiz de fresca pra ver você pelada de novo... - a mais nova a perfurou com um olhar indignado, a mais velha sorriu timidamente e colocou as mãos atrás do travesseiro como sempre era ordenada nas noites.

\- Você está ficando muito espertinha pro meu gosto... - com as cobertas cobrindo novamente as duas, se ajeitaram no colchão. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até a sonolência dominar as duas. A mais nova estava quase a sonhar com algo muito bom da infância, quando sentiu mãos quentes em seus cabelos com afagos breves e ter suas costas nuas acariciadas de leve. O esforço para dizer uma frase de repreensão foi enorme: - Eu disse que não era pra me... tocar...

\- Eu te amo muito, sabia? - isso foi dito num sussurro. - E prometo ser uma boa menina, você vai se orgulhar de mim. - um beijo no alto de sua testa e mais carinhos.

\- Bom mesmo... - ela tentou manter a postura durona em sua voz, mas seu corpo estava literalmente se derretendo pela confissão. - Não faz mais que a sua obrigação... - reforçou. Sorriu de olhos fechados e deixou-se cair no sono.


End file.
